1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an EPG (Electric Programming Guide) apparatus, that is, an apparatus having an EPG decoder. In particular, the present invention relates to a technology of displaying data concerning other external equipment on an EPG screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In media for presenting a number of programs such as a satellite digital broadcasting system, an FM multiplex broadcasting system and the Internet, an EPG is introduced in order to improve the convenience of program selection. In the satellite digital broadcasting system, for example, EPG data such as the number of a transmitted channel, the name of a transmitted program and a schedule is decoded by an EPG decoder employed in the receiver where an EPG screen is displayed on a television monitor.
However, even though an apparatus employing an EPG decoder displays information on received programs on an EPG screen, the apparatus does not display data concerning connection with other external equipment.